Veracion Naxremis/Dollface
Young Zulyrian Veracion Naxremis was the epitome of a smooth-talking manipulator. He was incredibly handsome, even by Zulyrian male standards. This earned him the nickname “Dollface”. Even the most observant and intelligent of the already sharp Zulyrian species had trouble detecting his deceptions. He adopted the lifestyle of a freelance con man, tricking multiple people into doing terrible acts just for money, only for him to kill and steal from them later. He would even go so far as to manipulate women and then rape and kill them. His activities would soon arouse the suspicions of the authorities. Despite his ability to defend himself, he would hire a criminal ring which would then evolve into a mercenary group. He only recruited Zulyrians at first, but after spending a few months laying low in Vanyrya and becoming acquainted with the natives, he recruited many of them as well. Of all the worlds he visited over the years, Naxremis actually loved Vanyrya the most and decided to name their group with that in mind, Dark Sun, seeing as Vanyrya was primarily dark and had little sunshine. The group would then rise to prominence over the years and rivaled that of the Iron Raiders and the Vortex, becoming one of the big three mercenary groups of the worlds. They had several run-ins with authorities from different worlds, but evaded them every time. They had taken to jobs such as robbing large freighters and even military dreadnoughts. However, there came a day that changed Naxremis’s life forever. He boarded a Zulyrian dreadnaught and had managed to fight all of the personel. After he was about to escape with the cache of weapons on board, he was met by a lone Zulyrian woman who was not in military uniform, or even that of the Elite Peacekeepers. Confused, he fired at her, but she dodged them and attacked with speed and ferocity that was incredible even for Zulyrian standards. He managed to hold his own, until an explosion caught them both off guard. The woman regained herself first, and held him down. “I’m taking you in!” She exclaimed. “Over my dead body!” Naxremis retorted as he fired a concealed gun at her leg, causing her to reel in pain. He got up and fled. The woman took her sword and threw it at him, and he ducked, but it hit a fuel tank and exploded, right in front of his face. He collapsed, experiencing the most agonizing pain of his entire life. The woman, considering putting him out of his misery, decided not to take chances with her own life and fled, assuming the exploding ship would kill him. He managed to escape however, and his severe burns were tended to by Dark Sun medics. Despite all their efforts, his face was horrifically scarred and he resembled something out of a nightmare. He now leads the Dark Sun with more conviction than ever, determined to hunt down and kill the Zulyrian warrior, Aurora, for permanently disfiguring his face. He still carries the moniker Dollface, as an ironic allusion to his former appearance and a counter to what he looks like now. To help numb the occasional pain, he became addicted to many different types of drugs, which only served to cripple his mental state and make him even more unpredictable and lethally dangerous. During his time leading the Dark Sun since then, he spent some down time on Vanyrya, visiting nightclubs. In one of the clubs there he caught the eye of one of the dancers, Angelica Cassara. He secured a private dance with her for free, using his criminal influence. Angelica revealed that she craved getting into trouble and causing mayhem, and she stated that Dollface’s reputation preceded him. He had his face covered, and Angelica insisted that he reveal it. Reluctant at first, he did so, and Angelica, despite being initially alarmed, was drawn to him regardless due to his chaotic and evil nature, and she ditched the club to join him in a life of crime. She revealed that she committed her first murder when she was only fifteen. Her step-father was making advances towards her. Her mother grabbed him, but he shoved her down. This infuriated her, and she killed him with his own machete. Her mother had a fragile heart and she died of shock. Angelica had already had the Vanyryan blood-gland removal procedure performed, but the experience of taking another life excited her and she craved violence and torture. Dollface promised her limitless opportunities, and since then she has become Dollface’s assistant leader of the Dark Sun, known as “Slasher”. ' ' From a young age, Naxremis had a fascination with ancient Zulyrian culture, namely the weapons. His favorite was the olden Zulyrian Slice Sabre, which he used as his signature weapon to fight. While fighting large groups of enemies, he would either use a Classic Zulyrian Assault Rifle, or a grenade launcher. However, when fighting one-on-one, such as his first encounter with Aurora, he used the Sabre. He also used it to decapitate captured enemies after interrogation. He also enjoyed the practice of stuffing the severed heads of his enemies and hanging them on the wall of his hidden mansion on Zulyria. These include the heads of many members of the Vortex and Iron Raiders, as well as many military and police officials that he’s killed over the years. Naxremis is also regarded as being extremely ruthless and unpredictable, to the point where he has gained notoriety among the Bridged Worlds as being the most ruthless criminal leader, as well as one of the most ruthless criminals in the history of the Bridged Worlds. ' ' He sets up his operations on a remote island in the Zulyrian Sea, where he infuses his people with draconium and makes them stronger. His plans are interrupted when Aurora, who was led there to be captured by Jorlad Zaeden, escapes her captivity. She kills Jorlad and his entire security detail, as well as sets the Fangcat loose and ravages his troops on the island. They shut down the weapons range, the draconium mining facility, and eventually storm his mansion. Category:Characters